Lex Roweson
"One day at a time, lad. Ye'll find yer stride." Description A somewhat pale Sano male in his mid twenties bearing an unblemished complexion. He has dull, green eyes and auburn hair. He has somewhat sallow skin under his eyes, indicating a lack of sleep. Maintains a lean, muscular build and has calloused hands from farm work. Typically maintains a weary expression when not wearing his garb and mask. Armor Wears a set of light clothing fashioned from desert animal hide and padded cloth. Aside from this, he typically wears a turban headwrap with a mask used in sandstorms. Arms Unskilled in almost every form of combat with hand-to-hand being the only one of note. History Born as one of many siblings in a homestead of a farming village. Raised as a farmer and the oldest of his siblings, he took up a great deal of responsibility in helping the family. As a result of unknown circumstances, he has ended up here. Skills A farmer at heart with a hearty level of mental fortitude from his past life experiences. Also well versed in hand-to-hand from his time spent fighting off unruly village urchins as a youth. Major Flaw/Flaws: He bears a strange obsession with a material of nature and is generally unskilled in the ways of combat or most anything else for that matter. Minor Flaw/Flaws: Lacks any form of substantial education or knowledge of history and other races. Aside from this, tends to suffer from nightmares and have a submissive demeanor due to unknown events. Personality Reserved and quiet when in the company of strangers and a lot more open when around people he knows. He is fairly curious about most things around him and will occasionally break out of his rather downtrodden and cowed demeanor due to it, otherwise remaining as such around figures of authority. Beliefs Casual belief in a local village deity known for delivering good harvests. Also has a rather strict sense of loyalty owing to some form of internal code. Quirks An incredibly strange accent (similar to Glaswegian), though not horribly thick to the point of not being understood. Has a tendency to scatter a bit of dirt over himself for superstitious purposes. Relationships Veldrin - An individual he came into this land with. He keeps his distance from him. Ecuy - A curious wanderer that he has crossed paths with. He enjoys her company greatly and appreciates her aid. Victoria - The leader of the group he works for. He serves her as faithfully as he can. Samir - Another recently met companion. He seems to enjoy his company. Sitka - A reliable companion that assisted him in his time of need. He is extremely thankful for her help and the wisdom they were able to impart to each other. Cian - A bard that has gone out of her way to help him multiple times. As sorry as he feels for needing her help, he appreciates it immensely nonetheless. Aila - The owner of the inn, though he could be mistaken on that. Confusion aside, he appreciates her charity and does occasional chores to make up for it. The Beast (Lyca) - A large beast with a good heart. As little time as he's been around them, he feels the most comfortable and safe he's been in a long time while in their presence. Category:Characters